


I Am Amazing At Drawing Compound Leaves

by jenphalian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Nick Fury's Coffee & Pie Shop, No Plot/Plotless, tumblr did this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenphalian/pseuds/jenphalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what happened, is I started reblogging this (http://zarhooie.tumblr.com/post/107887948476/songofthestarwhale-bluedragon-silence) with a comment and then I was laughing and then it got longer and it was too much. So even though there is no plot or ending or anything, here is this Stucky flower/tattoo shop AU thingy. Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Amazing At Drawing Compound Leaves

"Yo, Barnes, are you back there?"

"Yeah, Steve, come on in." James Barnes' voice came from the back area of the flower shop. There was no one at the front counter, so Steve Rogers lifted the little bar and motioned with his head to indicate his smiling dark-haired companion should follow him back.

Barnes looked up from the arrangement of lillies he was poking foliage into. His long hair was tied in a messy topknot and a comically-oversized yellow apron protected his cool black jeans and turtleneck from pollen and flower stuff. "Sup?"

"Hey, meet Darcy, she came into my shop and she wants some floral ink. We came over to ask you to make sure I do the right number of petals." Steve, as usual, was wearing a flannel button-down that would look perfect on an old man except that the sleeves were torn off to expose his hugely-muscled arms, covered in red-white-and-blue patriotic tattoos. Not many people knew about his Wonder Woman backpiece, but Barnes had seen it. It was pretty hot.

"If you want me to divulge important botanical science facts for your low-life so-called art, you know the price."

"Low-life?! Hey, it's better than shifting dead flowers around," said the woman following behind Steve.

"Don't listen to him," said Steve. "He's just grumpy because his only tattoo was on the arm he lost." And indeed, as the handsome florist took off his apron, she noticed that his arm was some sort of advanced prosthetic. "Come on, we'll go across the parking lot to Nick Fury's and have some cappuccinos and I'll sketch your eyebright flowers."

"Eyebright?" Barnes snorted. "I hope you've learned how to do compound leaves properly."

"I am amazing at drawing compound leaves. I'm like the captain of it."

"You make them look like stripes! Everything is stars and stripes with you. Ma'am, have you considered getting a patriotic tattoo? Steve here gives a 10% discount on bald eagles and American flags."

Darcy looked dubious. "I go to the beach a lot. If I got a flag tattoo but then I got sunburned, would that count as flag burning? I don't want to be a flag-burner."

They trooped into Nick Fury's Coffee and Pie Shop. Clint was working the counter and talked them all into eating some delicious fruit pie. Who could resist fruit pie? No one, that's who. Clint proceeded to flirt with Darcy while Steve drew flowers in his sketchbook and Barnes yelled at him about relative stem length. Then probably everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
